


Cinderella

by shadyhon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Minhyuk, Crack, Dior - Freeform, Fairy Godfather Hoseok, Fairy Tale Parody, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Prince Hyungwon, Romance, Swag, Swagsisters Jookyun, gender doesn't matter, yeojoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/pseuds/shadyhon
Summary: Will Minhyuk find his prince?Will he survive the cucumber salad he has to make for his swag sisters?Will the muscular fairy godfather Hoseok help him?Find out.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> please don't ask. idk what I'm doing anymore lol

Once there was a gentleman who married the tidiest person he could find – her name was Yeojoo. She became his second wife and already had two daughters from her first marriage, who were blessed with a lot of swag, Minji, and Sang-ah. He had likewise, by his first wife, a young son named Minhyuk, but of unequaled cheerfulness and sweetness of temper, which he got from his mother, who was the best creature in the world. The sweet boy missed his mother, who had died before her time, very much.  
  


No sooner was the wedding ceremony over, than the new wife began to show her true colors. She couldn't bear the cheerfulness of her husband’s pretty boy, and especially as he made her own daughters appear more horrid in comparison. Yeojoo made him do the dirtiest jobs in the house. Minhyuk was tortured by his stepsisters' swag all day long while feeding them snacks and Pepsi. He slept in a little attic, that was most likely haunted, but he didn’t complain, while his stepsisters lay upon the bed with the softest pillows, in fine rooms, with humidifiers and air conditioners.   
  


The poor boy bore it all patiently and dared not to tell his father, who would have been angry with him. Besides, Yeojoo ruled the house entirely. When Minhyuk was finished with his work, he used to read his stepmother's beauty magazines under the kitchen table. The youngest stepdaughter Sang-ah, who was not quite so rude and unkind as the eldest, had once caught him sniffing on one of the perfume samples in one of the magazines, and made Minhyuk prepare a cucumber salad for dinner. However, Minhyuk, dressed in ordinary clothes, was a hundred times prettier than his stepsisters, though they were always dressed like they had robbed a designer boutique.  
  


It happened that the king's son Hyungwon gave a ball, and invited all the finest gentlemen and ladies of the city. Our young swag women were also invited, for they were always to be seen at fashionable parties. They were truly delighted at this invitation, and wonderfully busy in choosing such finest dresses, shimmering accessories, and matching garments. This was a new trouble to Minhyuk, for it was he who washed and ironed his stepsisters' clothes and got all their things ready – with his stepmother’s annoying voice following him. Meanwhile, the swag sisters talked all day long of nothing but what they should wear to the ball.

  
Minhyuk was likewise called up to them for advice, for he had excellent judgment, and advised them always for the best, indeed, and offered his services to make up their hair, which they really wanted him to do. And as he was doing this, they said to him: “Minhyuk, would you not be glad to go to the ball?”  
  


“You only jeer me. It is not for a poor boy like me to go there!”  
  


“You’re quite right,” they replied, “it would make the people laugh to see a servant at a ball! Boys don’t win Princes’ hearts.”  
  


Anyone but Minhyuk would have dressed their heads all wrong, but he was very good and dressed them perfectly well.  
  


The swag sisters were almost two days without eating, so much were they thrilled and excited. They broke above a dozen corsets in trying to be laced up tightly so that they might have a fine slender shape, hiding their rather boyish appearances. At last, the happy day came. They went to court, and Minhyuk followed them with his eyes as long as he could, and when he had lost sight of them, he fell on his knees crying.

  
Just then, his fairy godmother, much more his sculpted bodybuilder godfather Hoseok, who used to watch over him secretly, saw him all in tears, and appeared at his side and asked him what was the matter.  
  


“I wish I could! I wish I could-” He was not able to speak the rest, being interrupted by his tears and heartbreaking sobbing.  
  


This fairy godmother, well father, of his said to him: “You wish you could go to the ball, my young boy! Is it not so?”  
  


“Yes!” cried Minhyuk, with a great sigh, looking up to his godfather clothed in ridiculous tight trousers.

  
“Well,” said his godfather, “be but a good boy, and I will see that you shall go to the ball.” Then he dried Minhyuk’s tears and took him into a secret room, and said to him: “Run into the garden, and bring me a pumpkin.”  
  


Minhyuk went immediately to gather the finest he could get, and brought it to his godfather, not being able to imagine how this pumpkin could make him go to the ball. His godfather scooped out all the inside of the big vegetable, leaving nothing but the rind. Done, he struck it with his wand, and the pumpkin was instantly turned into a fine coach, gilded all over with roses.  
  


He then went to look into his mousetrap. Minhyuk had built it himself, making sure it would trap but not hurt those small creatures. All six mice were still healthy and alive. Godfather Hoseok ordered Minhyuk to lift up the trapdoor a little. As each mouse went out, he gave them a little tap with his wand, and the mouse was at that moment turned into a fine horse, which altogether made a very fine set of six horses of a beautiful mouse-colored grey. But they still needed a coachman.  
  


“I will go and see,” said Minhyuk, “if there is a rat in the rat trap – we may make a coachman of him.”  
  


“You’re a smart one,” replied his godfather with a swing of his wand “go and look, my boy.”  
  


Minhyuk brought the trap to him, and in it, there was a huge rat in it, fur white as snow. Hoseok, the fairy, appreciated the beautiful creature and having touched it with his wand, the rat turned into a fat, jolly coachman, who had the smartest whiskers eyes ever beheld.   
  


After that, Hoseok said to him: “Go again into the garden, and you will find six lizards behind the watering can. Bring them to me.”  
  


He had no sooner done so but his godfather turned them into six footmen, who skipped up immediately behind the coach, with their uniforms all bedaubed with gold and silver, and clung as close behind each other as if they had done nothing else their whole lives. The fairy then said to Minyhuk: “Well, you have here transport fit to take you to the ball. Are you not pleased with it?”  
  


“Oh yes,” he cried, “but must I go there as I am? The prince’s heart is only given to girls.”  
  


“Dior shall be your name as you seek the heart of the prince.” His godfather only just touched him with his wand, and at the same instant, his clothes were turned into cloth of gold and silver, all beset with jewels. Long and curly hair falling over her shoulders. This done, Hoseok gave Dior a pair of glass slippers, the prettiest in the whole world. Being thus decked out, she got up into his coach; but his godfather, above all things, commanded him not to stay until after midnight, telling her at the same time that if she stayed one moment longer, the coach would be a pumpkin again, her horses mice, her coachman a rat, her footmen lizards, and her clothes and appearance become just as they were before.  
  


Minhyuk promised his godfather he would not fail to leave the ball before midnight, and then away he went, scarcely able to contain himself for joy. The king’s son who was told that a great princess, whom nobody knew, was to come, ran out to receive her. He gave her his hand as she alighted out of the coach, and led her into the ball, among all the company. There was immediately a profound silence, everyone stopped dancing, and the violins ceased to play, so attentive was everyone to contemplate the singular beauty of the unknown newcomer.   
  


Nothing was then heard but a confused noise of: “Ah! How lovely she is! Ah! How gorgeous she is!”  
  


The king himself could not help watching her, and telling the queen softly that it was a long time since he had seen such a beautiful and delightful creature.  
  


All the ladies were busied in considering her clothes and headdress, that they might have some made the day after in the same pattern, provided they could meet with such fine material and as able hands to make them.  
  


The king’s son, Hyungwon, led her to the most honorable seat and afterward took her out to dance with him. She danced so very gracefully that they all more and more admired her. A fine banquet was served up, of which the young prince ate not a small crumb, so intently was he busied in gazing at her.

  
She went and sat down by her stepsisters, gifting them a thousand polite gestures, giving them part of the oranges and sweet cherries which the prince had presented her with, which very much surprised them, for they did not recognize their stepbrother in the form of a young woman. While Dior was thus amusing her sisters, she heard the clock strike eleven and three quarters, whereupon she immediately made a curtsy to the company and hasted away as fast as she could.  
  


When Minhyuk got home he ran to seek out his godfather Hoseok, and after having thanked him, he said he could not but heartily wish he might go the next day to the ball because the king’s son Hyungwon had desired him, or rather _her_.  
  


As he was eagerly telling his godfather whatever had passed at the ball, the swag sisters knocked at the door, which Minhyuk ran and opened.  
  


“How long you have stayed!” cried he, gaping, rubbing his eyes and stretching himself as if he had been just woken out of sleep. However, sleep seemed far away.  
  


“If you had been at the ball,” said one of his stepsisters, “you would not have been tired. There came the finest princess, the most beautiful ever was seen with mortal eyes. She was a thousand times nice to us, and gave us oranges and the sweetest cherries we've ever tasted.”  
  


Minhyuk seemed very indifferent in the matter, indeed, he asked them the name of that princess, but they told him they did not know it, and that Hyungwon was very uneasy on her account and would give all the world to know who she was.   
  


At this Minhyuk, smiling, replied: “She must then be very beautiful indeed. How happy you have been! Could I not see her? Ah! Dear Miss Sang-ah, do lend me your yellow baggy pants which you wear every day.”  
  


“Aye, to be sure!” cried swag sister Sang-ah. “Lend my clothes to such a dirty servant like you! I should be a fool.”  
  


Minhyuk indeed expected such an answer, and was very glad of the refusal, for he would have been sadly put to it if his sisters had lent him what he asked for jokingly.  
  


The next day the swag sisters were at the ball, and so was Dior, but dressed more magnificently than before. The king’s son Hyungwon was always by her, and never ceased his compliments and kind speeches to her, to whom all this was so far from being tiresome that Dior quite forgot what her godfather had recommended to her; so that she, at last, counted the clock striking twelve when she took it to be no more than eleven. She then rose up and fled hastily. The prince followed, but could not overtake her. She left behind one of her glass slippers, which the Prince took up most carefully. Minhyuk got home but quite out of breath, and in his nasty old clothes, having nothing left of all the finery Dior had shown but one of the slippers, fellow to that he dropped. The guards at the palace gate were asked if they had not seen a princess go out. They replied that they had seen nobody go out but a young man, very poorly dressed, and who was nothing like a fine gentlewoman.  
  


When the two stepsisters returned from the ball, Minhyuk asked them if they had been well diverted, and if the fine lady had been there.  
  


They told her yes, but that she hurried away immediately when it struck twelve, and with so much haste that she dropped one of her glass slippers, the prettiest in the world, which the king’s son Hyungwon had taken up; that he had done nothing but look at her all the time at the ball, and that most certainly he was very much in love with the beautiful person who owned the glass slipper.  
  


What they said was very true, for a few days after the king’s son commanded it to be proclaimed, by the sound of the trumpet, that he would marry the young woman whose foot would perfectly fit the slipper. He sent out his most trusted adviser Shownu from the palace, who began to try it upon the princesses, then the duchesses and all the court, but in vain. It was then brought to the swag sisters, who each did all that she possibly could to thrust her foot into the slipper, but neither sister could manage to do so. 

  
Minhyuk who saw all this, and knew the slipper very well, said to them, laughing: “Let me see if it will not fit me.”  
  


His sisters burst out laughing in tears and began to tease him. Rightly they laughed about him, as Minhyuk wasn't a gentlewoman nor a woman at all, yet asking for a chance to try on the glass slipper.   
  


Shownu who was sent to try the slipper looked earnestly at Minhyuk, and finding him very handsome, said it was only right that he should try, as so far no girl had succeeded.  
  


He asked Minhyuk to sit down, and putting the slipper on his foot, found it went on very easily, and fitted him as if it had been made of wax. The astonishment his stepsisters were in was excessively great, but still abundantly greater when Minhyuk pulled out of his pocket the other slipper and put it on his foot. Thereupon, in came his godfather, having touched Minhyuk's clothes with his wand, made them richer and more magnificent than any of those he had before.  
  


Now the swag sisters found her to be that fine, beautiful lady whom they had seen at the ball. They threw themselves at his feet to beg pardon for all the ill-treatment they had dished out to him. Minhyuk helped them up, and as he embraced them, cried that he forgave them with all his heart, and desired them always to love him.

  
He was brought by carriage to the young prince, dressed as he was. 

  
"My prince, will you love me as I mislead you about my gender?" Minhyuk cried anxiously, his dream shattering on the home stretch. 

  
"My heart you have captured, my love. My feelings are not bound to physical appearance or gender!" Hyungwon smiled fondly, more charming than ever, and a few days after, married him. 

  
With a big feast, they celebrated the wonders of love, and Minhyuk, not only beautiful but also kind-hearted, invited his stepsisters to live with him in the castle. And together they lived happily ever after with lots of swag and uncountable puppies.

  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😂 ❤️ 
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crimson_chou)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/shadyhon)


End file.
